Those Moments
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: The blissful little things that show how a perfect kind of love can exist between two imperfect people, and how Tadase proves to Amu that she really is beautiful, no matter what she believes.


**Disclaimer:** Apparently, I don't own Shugo Chara/Shugo Chara Doki.

**Note: **So fluffy, I was grinning wide and ear-to-ear writing and imagining it actually happening in the series. I can see all the disgustingly cute sparkles and stuff, lol. Ah, the mind of a crazy Tadamu fan…

**Beware of horrible, stomach-sickening fluff! **(Hehe, I was in the cheesy mode.)

Enjoy~!

--

Those Moments

By: Aishitewu

_Drip, drop._

Tiny droplets of water fell onto her head, a small crystal bead clinging onto a salmon-colored lock. A smile formed onto her face and her dark-golden eyes shimmered in delight. "Tadase-kun, doesn't it feel nice?"

She turned to face the blonde, but he was already watching her, troubled. Immediately, she felt anxious. Had she said something stupid? With a small gulp, she remembered that she _was_ known for her lousy way of wording things… "W-what's wrong?"

He was eyeing the top of her head intensely. Instantly her hand came up to slap down onto her hair. "Is there s-something on my head?" She hadn't felt dead spider juice creep onto her palm – she shuddered just at the thought of it – but his raspberry-red orbs still held that anxiety. It was starting to worry her, too… Was he all right?

He suddenly blinked, the thick fog of concern dwindling. "Ah, _gomen nasai_, Amu-chan," he murmured, refusing to shift his gaze. "It's just, it's raining. You might get a cold…"

She released her breath and quietly chuckled. Tadase's heart really was beautiful – not that she had any doubts about it, but it still warmed her all over when his pleasantly-excessive kindness seeped through. "It's just a drizzle, Tadase-kun, don't worry abou—"

The feeling of his hands on her back silenced her as he draped her shoulders with his blue Guardian cape. "T-Tadase…" she said breathlessly, lips open in a small "o" and the sound of excited pounding emanating from her chest.

"I don't want you getting a cold." Tadase smiled.

He didn't shiver as the wind blew the rain onto his clothes – he wasn't cold.

Not when his fire was standing next to him.

"_Because he doesn't mind braving the cold for her._"

--

"I… It was some weird of impulse, I suddenly just felt like…m-making you brownies." She gushed, watching his expression carefully. She knew she sounded pathetic, yet something in those big red-violet eyes encouraged her to go further. "B-but I'm not good at b-baking or anything like that and I…I didn't want to Character Change with Suu because, well, because…" She closed her mouth before she could make a bigger fool out of herself. "_G-gomen_…"

She turned away from him, embarrassed. Maybe she should just throw her cooking failure away; she'd spotted a nearby trash can earlier…

"Amu-chan, I'd like to taste the brownies."

Stunned, she slowly twisted around. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the poorly-wrapped package, which the blonde had happily taken from her hands.

"T-Tadase-kun, you don't have to! I'm not sure those are safe!" _Or edible, really…_ She thought worriedly, biting down on her bottom lip. He'd end up hating it, she knew, as she gawked at him taking a brownie from the bag and biting into it energetically.

"They're amazing, Amu-chan."

He was probably lying, but as she listened to him ramble about the taste and texture, something inside his tone told of his sincerity.

"You didn't have to eat them, you know," Amu mumbled, a pleased scarlet coloring the bridge of her nose. She hoped Tadase couldn't see it… "They could've been poisonous…"

She felt his hand take hers, and she shyly looked up at him. Once again, the tempo of her heart went faster, practically threatening to explode in her ribcage. _Tadase-kun…_ she thought hazily. It was all like one of her many sweet fantasies, but no… It was reality. A blissful, electrifying reality.

"You worked hard on them, Amu-chan. And I'm fine; they were delicious. Really. A softly-melting chocolate heaven in my mouth. But you know what I love most about them?" Tadase's voice lowered to a murmur as he pulled the stunned girl closer to him.

"W-what?" Amu could only manage a quiet whisper.

"You," was his reply, and he leaned in slowly, unhurriedly…

"_Because everything and anything she does is amazing to him_."

--

The sun was shining today, they noted as they took a walk through the park. Its soft light fell onto them, nice and warm on their heads, and the atmosphere felt unreal.

Amu saw it as a sickening romance movie – the shy girl and the boy who, miraculously enough, loved her back. He was everything she yearned to be: kind-hearted and a natural leader. He would shower her with his loving compliments, and she'd acknowledge them as nothing more than his adoring words. At least, on the outside, she would. She would never admit it to anyone, but he made her feel – what was that corny word, oh yes, _special_. And how he lacked confidence only made her love him more, made her think that maybe, just maybe they _were _meant to be together. That was something they shared and could, no, _would_, overcome, wouldn't they? It had its cheesy, cliché, lovey-dovey moments and yet she secretly – and sometimes, _not_ so secretly – liked it…

Tadase thought of it as the perfect love story. The shy boy and the girl who, fate so benevolently decided, loved him back. She was everything he longed to be: strong yet caring and compassionate, a flawless combination. She shone with her own beautiful light, and how she was still yet to see it, how she still doubted herself, was how he came in. He would let her know that she was the most beautiful person in the world. Even if it a thousand whisperings of "I love you, Amu-chan". He would say it whenever she wanted to hear it. Whenever she questioned her light, she would remind her that, like the stars, it was and always would be radiating.

As he looked over at her, he still couldn't believe it. Sometimes, he thought that maybe someone like _Hinamori Amu _should be with someone else more…deserving, like the cheerful Kukai or the understanding Nagihiko. Someone better than just some little…_kid_.

"Tadase-kun! Let's play in the puddles!" Amu burst out, grinning widely. She then realized what she said and quickly added, turning red, "T-that is… If you want to. We don't have to…"

He smiled back – it was something he had stopped being able to control ever since he'd met her. There was that breathtaking light of hers again. "I want to, Amu-chan. Let's go!"

They danced in the puddles, jumping around and laughing shamelessly like little children. Shamelessly, because that shame wasn't there. No, no, neither of them were embarrassed.

And then Amu fell back, into a puddle of mud. Her pink locks were colored brown, her clothes stained. But worst of all, as he quickly helped her up, tears were pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Tadase-kun!" Her shoulders shook as she stared down at the ground, averting his stare. "I-I'm so clumsy and stupid, and now I'm all f-filthy…"

He didn't agree with a single word that she said.

He stepped closer to her and gently touched her chin, tilting it upwards so that their eyes met. He wiped the tears and the mud from her eyes as she stood there, speechless.

"Like always you're beautiful," he said, making sure that she could hear it, feel it, and know it from his voice, his words, his loving stare. "I want you to know, even though I'm sure you already do… I love you."

He kissed her, and she knew.

"_Because even the nasty brown mud on her face couldn't dim that light. Her light._"

--

Nothing could, really.

--

**Note: **…Gahhh.

I know, I know. I'm super-duper-uber cheesy, and you guys are lactose-intolerant (this failure of a joke is proof!). I was in the mood for fluff, but I didn't expect to write a whole cloud. (And again with the corny jokes!) I'm going to stop before you guys can throw tomatoes at me.

Which is why I want to thank you for reading all the way through the story (and reading this note too), and sorry if anyone choked in-between. :'D

**Thanks muchly for reading, whether you review or not!**


End file.
